1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a master cylinder reservoir primarily for use in the hydraulic braking system of an agricultural tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical tractor braking system, two master cylinders are often employed, each operated independently of the other by means of its own driver-operated pedal and each operating a brake on a respective one of a pair of wheels at either side of the tractor, thereby enabling the driver to apply steering to the tractor by operating one or other of the pedals, depending upon the direction of turn required.
Several systems of this kind have already been proposed. In one arrangement, a pair of pressure cylinders disposed side by side are supplied from a single reservoir which is either mounted on one cylinder and connected by piping to the other or is remotely mounted and connected by piping to both cylinders. In another arrangement, each pressure cylinder is provided with its own reservoir. Although these arrangements are, in varying degrees, complicated and correspondingly expensive, they have usually been necessary, hitherto, because of difficulties encountered in mounting the components in vehicles, as a result, for example, of variations between the centers of mounting holes on the pressure cylinders and distortions in the mounting bulkheads of vehicles.